One way forward
by ModupeAni
Summary: Naruto comes homes after a day of university to find Sasuke cheating on him and with a broken heart Naruto disappears. After whole year full regret for Sasuke he meets Naruto again but circumstances get in the way. can they really find true love for each other again? or was just a big mistake from the beginning? (gay relationship, adult content,)
1. New Year's Resolution

SasuNaru Fanfiction

It was the day after New year's and whilst most of the population of Kohana were trying to recall what happened the night before, a young male with flawless alabaster skin that compliments his lean body shape, narrow hips and cute butt. His eyes were deep pools of midnight framed with long dark lashes. His full cherry lips is nothing but to be envious of and gorgeous raven hair that fell to frame his face with two long bangs a short fringe that covers his forehead while the rest of it sticks out at the back like a ducks butt. Even with the ridiculous hair style no one can say that the young Sasuke Uchiha was not absolutely beautiful even captivating but then again you have to be an Uchiha to look this good at 23 years old.

As Sasuke rose from his bed to greet the morning sun never had he thought that today would be so eventful in fact, this would be the day that changes his entire life forever. After a steaming hot shower to revitalize him for the day to come, he moves towards his large wardrobe and pulls out tight black skinny jeans that emphasize his long slender legs, hips and amazing ass. This he partnered with a plain white button up shirt and fitted leather jacket to go on top then he went to take a pair of high top dark blue Jordan's. To finish his outfit he put on eyeliner and piercings he went to the bedside table and picked up his most precious possession which was a necklace that has a dark blue crescent moon with an 'S' inside of it and another bright yellow sun that had an 'N' on it as much as he treasured this necklace it was always a hurtful reminder that it belong to the most precious person to him and how he lost them and all those years of happiness with it.

Minutes later he came down the winding stairs to the bottom floor of the condo he shares with his older brother Itachi. He was greeted with the sweet aroma of French toast glazed with maple syrup and topped with fresh mixed berries. This made him almost vomit, he hates sweet things and the smell is just as bad as its taste. He would personally prefer a nice ripe tomato for breakfast over French toast. His older brother knowing this purposely makes it, which he believes is one of Itachi's many ways to torture him.

"Good Morning Otōto."

Sasuke turned his head to the origin of the voice where he found Itachi sitting at the island of their open plan kitchen, Itachi was pale with full rose pink lips also thick long lashes that frame his midnight eyes that had hints of red in it also had long groves that extended from his tear drop to his lower face, some may think this made the raven look older than he is but he gave him quite alluring and made him more beautiful. He was dressed in a black tailored fitted suit that complimented his tall slender build to the't'; his hair was tied in a low ponytail that reached mid back. His black eyes were trained onto the newspaper that his pale fingers were wrapped around. In many ways Sasuke and Itachi were similar in physical appearance, I mean who wouldn't love two drop dead gorgeous brothers - God bless their gene pool. But in many ways Itachi would explain he is different from his foolish little brother.

"Itachi can you not make food that stinks up the whole apartment."

And with that retort Sasuke made his way off the stairs and towards the fridge in search of anything that was quick to make or just edible. Which he found out quite quickly was nothing it seems Itachi must have used everything up to make his breakfast which was amazing because just last night this same fridge was filled. At times like these he wonders if Itachi goes round the whole neighborhood feeding everyone and thing with what's in the fridge, if so it was nice gesture but he could refrain himself to do this after Sasuke has had anything to eat. With skeptical thought he closes the fridge and walks into the hall grabs to his keys and leaves with no remark towards his older brother just a glare at the back of his head Sasuke takes off to the nearest supermarket to refill his fridge that would hopefully last the two occupants of the house at least a month.

On the other side of Kohana another young man is waking up, just not with as much grace. He could feel the uneasiness of his stomach like a hurricane ripping him apart as quick as he could he ran across the corridor to the nearest toilet and threw up his insides which nearly made him cry to see the lovely ramen he ate for dinner last night go down the toilet. After heaving for the next 20 minutes he finally had the strength to get up and have a shower since he was already awake and not going back to sleep anytime soon.

After a good scrub and brushing his teeth the young man walked back into his bedroom with a white towel round his curvy waist to then stand in front of a mirror where his mop of bright blonde hair stuck out in all directions but it was a nice kind of mess which perfectly complimented his natural sun kissed skin and big beautiful sapphire eyes that were framed with long honey brown lashes, his faint 6 scars;3 on either side of his cheeks which gave him a very adorable vibe and kind of made him look like a little fox ties in greatly with his red plump lips that look very kissable. Yes, Naruto Uzamaki was a very attractive boy at face value and was even more attractive with his outgoing, friendly and loveable personality he can makes friends out of anyone. The only problem was that sparkle that used to be in those azure eyes have faded as he looks the to his stomach that used to be so toned and defined now looks like some stuck a basketball up his shirt he hated how he looked but as the New year came round he promised to lose all the weight and get back to his old self – believe it!

Naruto came downstairs dressed in a baggy bright orange shirt with s whirlpool design on it and even baggier black cargo trousers and his eyes were trained onto to the spread that was layout on the table where there was bacon, pancakes fresh fruits waffles sausages scrambled eggs and baked beans, croissants and toast. Just examining these foods made his water out of control but then he was brought back to reality and his tummy grumbled which he frowned in response knowing eating all that would just upset his stomach again and away to the toilet he goes.


	2. Bad Memories begin

Chapter 2

after arriving at the store in style (a.k.a taking Itachi's car without asking) Sasuke exited the vehicle with black sunglasses to accompany his look for the day. he entered the shop with grace and the pride all Uchiha's carry which certainly didn't go unnoticed by other costumers and even staff. It didn't matter who you were at that moment all you knew is that you had to get a piece of Sasuke, he contained his way to vegetable aisle where he stocked up on his favorite tomatoes and other ingredients for dinner tonight since it was his day to cook, he idly was walking through when his nose was attacked by the ever so familiar scent and he actually got back to reality he found himself standing in the ramen isle. Sasuke slowly moved his hand to a miso ramen cup. He felt tears sting his eyes as he try to firm the pain of reading the words 'Including Naruto' and with that he couldn't hold it anymore Fuck pride Fuck being an Uchiha he missed the only love of his life. He needed Naruto as he sat down on that cool floor hugged his knees to his chest and cried to his heart content. It was only 30 minutes of balling like a baby Sasuke was asked to leave the store with purches in hand that included a tear stained cup of ramen.

After his shameful trip to the store Sasuke trudge through his apartment with an aura of depression so bad you could smell it - well you could, if you were Itachi. Seeing his ototo like this he knew there was only one thing that could put Sasuke in such a depressing state - Naruto. And the only thing that can get him out of it - Hope. Hope that one day he'll find Naruto and they will be together for as long as they live. but sadly after a year Itachi has ran out of things to lift his spirit, but he couldn't just leave Sasuke like this so as he gathered himself from the couch and towards to Sasuke room he prayed he could think of something fast and that would work.

"Sasuke, can I come in?

and with no response Itachi took it upon himself to enter the den of sight he saw was horrendous Sasuke's face was flushed, nose runny his eyes red and sore and 500,000 yen worth of tissues scatter across the bed and was now worried about his own hygiene and what god forsaken disease he can catch from being in this environment. But his baby brother needed him like the brave solider he is Itatchi sat down next to Sasuke and starting stroking his silly raven locks. Moments later Sasuke's silent sniffing turned to an obnoxiously loud crying soon after Sasuke cry started to become words

"Aniki...I lost him...I lost everything. I loved him so much and I lost him forever"

These words only made Itachi hold his brother closer too his chest, Sasuke was a very stoic person even when he was younger except when he was with Itachi or his mother other than only one other person saw another the happy emotional side to him which you guessed right - Naruto. So for Sasuke to be like this puddle of emotions it was a serious matter. At that moment Itachi promised himself to do everything in his power to help Sasuke find Naruto and to never let his experience another year of depression without the love of his life.

"Sasuke,look at me. I swear i'll do everything i can to help you find Naruto - starting now."

On the other side of Kohana Naruto had just finished clearing the table from dinner with help from Mother Kushina Uzamaki she was a very beautiful woman with cream skin with dark grey eyes and silky long bright red hair. As they were washing the dishes Naruto started hearing sniffing and turned to look in the direction of where it was coming from and saw his mum crying behind her hair while drying the dishes.

apparently he wasn't the only one that heard this as within no time at all his Minato Namakize was holding her in a comforting hug while her head rested on his shoulder. Minato was a tall man with bright blond spiky hair and to long bangs either side of his face and big blue eyes to compliment his smooth tanned skin. In a sense Naruto was a carbon copy of his father but only younger but that didn't stop people thinking they were brothers and flirting with his Dad. after seeing his parents Naruto went to join them making this a duo into a trio. Feeling another presence Kushina looked up to see her beautiful baby boy comforting her which only made her cry even more and much louder releasing herself from Minato's grip she brought her son's head to he chest and continued to cry.

"Naruto please don't leave again. Do you realize how much I missed you all the time you were in London"

With the sadness laced within his mother words he could do nothing but let the tears that were stinging his eyes slide down his cheeks. Being away from home is hard for any University student but in a totally different country is even worse. And he couldn't help but miss his family and friends back here in Kohana. The only thing that made studying abroad bearable was thinking about him made his heart beat in pain, he couldn't think about that right now he needed to comfort his mother but he just couldn't help it. He loved Sasuke and his still in love with him not a day goes by where he doesn't think about him their friendship since they were children that blossomed into love for one another. And he threw that all away in one night! after that he couldn't even look at Sasuke so he just left and was just too full of mixed emotions to see Sasuke again and still to this day has no idea what will happen if they meet again.

" I missed you too, mum and dad everyone back home. but I need to finish my course and...

just then the doorbell to the Uzamaki-Namakize residence rang and Naruto released himself from his mother's hold to see was there. He opened the door to see a tall male with red hair cream skin and blue eyes just like Naruto's standing in the frame of the family house

"Onii-chan...what are you doing here?

Kyubii, Naruto's older brother could feel the hatred and venom laced in his brother's words he also knew the reason why. He hurt his little brother so much and he couldn't take it back. From the moment he saw baby Naruto he swore to protect his little brother by any means never would he had fought he would have been the one to hurt him the most. For this reason is why he left his family home because Naruto wouldn't dare breath the same air as him let alone live in the same house. This caused a knock on effect that Naruto rarely came back home to Kohana for holidays or just to pay a visit leaving his mother very depressed and he couldn't hurt anymore of his family more than he already Kyubii could even utter a word the door was slammed in his face. This was clear sign that Naruto hasn't forgiven him and is not planning to for a long time but he came here on a mission and was not about to give up before trying. He reached into his pocket for his house key and opened the door again

Naruto heard the hinges of the door creak open he turned around to shut again but instead a tall raven haired man stepped in. He couldn't believe it. He would have never guessed he would see Itachi again. He was always a like another older brother to Naruto growing up since he spent half his time playing with Sasuke in their family home. Sometimes he could be really scary and other very loving. What he didn't expect at all was the other raven haired male to step into his house after him and his older brother after that.

The two people that broke his heart are in the same room as him!? Naruto was definitely going to a drink after this.


	3. it all comes tumbling down - part 1

**Chapter 3**

When Sasuke entered the house all he was doing is staring at his beloved. He couldn't believe how much he had changed in a year. He eyes seemed bluer, his skin seemed to glow and his lips…he couldn't even describe how badly he would love to taste them with his own. He was so beautiful and he could be his again as soon as he remembered how to speak.

"Naruto, I – "

Before Sasuke could say anymore a fist connected with his jaw in a fierce uppercut. Straight after he was blown away with a kick to his stomach connecting with heavy impact by now he had flown a good 3 feet hitting his head into the door he just came through. He was in definitely in agony and just praying he didn't need to be rushed to hospital. Cuz that shit hurt. Once he regained balance and sat up on the floor also could see straight he was someone standing in a stance that seemed to be protecting him. Then his saviour turned his head to face him and all he could see was

"My angel…"

Naruto turned around and knelt down to help him back to his feet. He could feel the warmth of his hands on his back rush though him like an electric current. It was then he realized how much he missed the warmth Naruto gave him, it was then he missed holding him, it was them he found his chance to have it all back. Even his could say two words in, he was doing a crappy job. if this continued he would have said 3 words, two broken ribs, busted lip, black eye and a concussion on the side to go. He assumed he deserved it for what he did to Naruto was unforgivable but hey, miracles can happen any day and Sasuke was hoping it would come today.

"Psh, I'm definitely not your angel, I just don't think it was fair that you didn't get a chance to speak before Mum and Ba-chan beat you to death. After he shot a deadly glare to his Mother and Grandmother which seemed to simmer down their anger for the younger Uchiha. He never thought they would act so rash but just then he understood why he behaves the same way. Family are truly alike.

Naruto could feel the heated lust- filled gaze from Sasuke and it suddenly made him feel self-conscious. Unlike him, Sasuke hasn't change in the year apart if anything he was even more beautiful than he remembered. And Naruto looked like a sack of potatoes, pulling at the hem of his baggy shirt and sucking in his tummy as much as he can so it doesn't look exactly like a whale. God, he just wanted to lock himself in his room right now. At all th time he could have seen Sasuke again it could have after he lost the weight and not looking like some pregnant lady about to give birth!

Before Naruto depressive thought spiralled down even further. Itachi stepped in to defuse the awkward silence that lingering in the air. As amusing it was to see his little brother fly across the room like a rag doll it was also his job to protect Sasuke from whatever ever harm eve if he did deserve it . Plus by observing Naruto today he could already tell his foolish little brother will pay for his actions very soon whether it would be a gift or a curse only time can tell.

" -Namakize, Lady Tsunade on behalf of my foolish little brother I apologize for all the problems his caused in this household and beg that you forgive him, for my sake please."

After the heart felt apology that Itachi made the two older women's bipolar attitude changed but Itachi always knew how to charm people. It was one of his many superpowers. And with that Kushina and Tsunade were gushing over how bit their little 'Tachi-kun has grown like a pair of mothers they should be and not the weapons of mass destruction they were just mere minutes ago. With this he turned around to give a nod at both Naruto and Sasuke that they should continue their conversation elsewhere. Reading Itachi loud and clear Naruto, took the wounded Sasuke carefully upstairs towards his bedroom trying not to cause internal bleeding from the beat down he just took.

Slowly placing the injured Sasuke on his queen sized bed. Naruto decide to rummage through his clothing until he found his oversized Winnie the Pooh hoodie and put it on to cover his bluging stomach he hated being so self conscious around Sasuke but he just couldn't help it. The blonde truned around to see Sasuke staring at him with glossed over half hood eyes and licking his lips and an aura around him that just screamed sexual predator - at least that put some of Naruto mind at rest that he still found him attractive but would he still after what he had to tell him?


	4. it all comes tumbling down - part 2

**Chapter 3 part 2**

A/N : sorry for the wait I totally forgot at one point about this story also school really did a number on me. But here it is! Thank you for waiting for me

* * *

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke staring at him like a little child looking at a new toy. Sasuke never looked this adorable it almost hurts to crush his dream – but you got to do what you got to do. God, he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared right now he tried so hard to avoid Sasuke so they would never have this conversation but Sasuke being the possessive persistent bastard he was never gave up in finding the blonde man. To be perfectly honest Sasuke the reason his in this fucking mess just because he can't keep it in his trousers so if anything Naruto can't feel compassion to him at all. He just needs to tell him then kick out his house.

"Sasuke I need to tell you something, I might be a lot to take in but I assure after this point it's not going to your problem."

At this point Sasuke rose and elegant eyebrow to state his confusion about Naruto's sentence. What news was so big that he might be a lot to take in? Did the dobe get himself into trouble or something? Or was it something else. He couldn't figure it out by the vague information he got from him but if apparently it wasn't Sasuke's problem. But if it had anything to do with Naruto then Sasuke was gonna make it his problem because as possessive as it sounds Naruto is his and his alone.

"Dobe, what are you talking about?

At this point Naruto took a great inhale of air before he continued his explanation.

Flashback starts

* * *

_It all started the On March 29__th__ which so happens to be the same day Naruto last saw Sasuke and also so happen to be their 5__th__ anniversary not being a morning person Naruto was still sleeping on their king sized bed when he rolled to his side and discover something fascinating it was missing someone body warmth this made Naruto sit up and unconsciously scan the room for his Teme. With sleep still in his eyes his saw an outline of what seemed to be Sasuke coming towards him with something in his hands after rubbing his eyes to clear his vision Sasuke was sitting on the edge of their bed with a tray full of breakfast goodies – I'm talking a full English breakfast out here. Naruto eyes grew to the sight and wondered why Sasuke had gone through all the trouble. This was answered nicely with the card placed on his lap. Then continued to read the contents of it out loud._

_Dear Dobe, _

_Happy 5__th__ anniversary, I know I'm not the most lovable person in the world and I made a lot of mistakes in the past but through all that you stuck with me throughout and I just want to say thank you. Even at first when we met and didn't even like each other you knew me better than most people and somehow we became friends, best friends even so it was only natural for me to fall in love with you so I promise for everything you have given me over the years I will try and repay in love,_

_From your Teme_

_Once he finished reading the card he used all his might to try and not and cry he wasn't a girl so he wouldn't cry but after what he just read it was too dam hard. Sasuke was always an unemotional bastard with that default stoic face of his but Naruto knew he just didn't communicate very well so for Sasuke to even wright that he was a big step._

_He looked up to see Sasuke lowering his head to try and use his hair to cover his blush that crept onto his pale skin and stood out like big flashing lights. Which Naruto decided that Sasuke could get a treat out of it by crawling to the end of the bed eyes glazed over with pure lust and fire to then slow and erotically place himself in Sasuke's lap then wrap his arm around his prey's neck and pull him until he was inches away from Sasuke's lip which his partner took the innovative to close the gap between them the electricity passing for each other's lips were unbelievable they melted into each other and it felt so right. The butterflies in their stomach turned into a golden river of intense heat and lust that ran through their vein which helps guide their blood down south for their soldiers to stand high a ready for duty._

_Whereas their tongues were fighting for dominance in each other's mouth raising moans from both men that filled the room with a sweet melody. And if that wasn't enough their hands took upon themselves to lace their fingers into silky hair or to run their hands under shirts and feeling smooth skin that belong to another. Their skin burned under the touch others touch, it burned for more. This was how it was when they had there intimate moments whether out of pure lust for one another or the way of expressing their love it was always so intense and vivid, real and absolutely blissful and that's the way it should always be for soul mates,_

_Sasuke couldn't control himself anymore and lifted Naruto up while holding their while Naruto instinctively wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. He gently place Naruto in the middle of the bed and went to work on the beautiful tanned neck sucking, kissing until red blotches appeared on the surface then smirked at his handiwork. After placing claim on his blonde he started to trail kisses from Naruto's neck down to his shoulder and placed a few other love bites until he realised that the Dobe still had his pyjamas on. Logically Sasuke ripped the shirt of his partner's body to continue his merry train ride – Nothing stands in an Uchiha's way of getting what they want. _

_After silencing Naruto's outcry about his shirt Sasuke continued placing kisses and hickey all over Naruto's chest until he met a perky little nub that was just asking for it Sasuke turned to his owner to look at Naruto's flushed face and lust glazed eyes panting heavily before lowering his face but still keeping eye contact before enveloping his nipple into his hot cavern, he watched as Naruto's face contorted in pleasure that just sent what was left of the blood in Sasuke's brain go right down to his member and which grew bigger and harder – if that was even possible at this stage. After making light work on one of his nipples, Sasuke went to attack the other. Which Naruto made and outburst of moans and rapid panting mix with calling Sasuke's name, sweetest recipe if you asked Sasuke._

_This carried onto Sasuke finally reached is destination, Sasuke lowered his face to lick Naruto's member through his pajama trousers at which Naruto bucked his hips forward to get as much pleasure as his could from Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke taunted his partner by using his fingers took hook under the waistband of the pajamas until Naruto full erect member was standing in front of Sasuke's eyes ready to be devoured._

_Sasuke looked up to see Naruto all flustered and embarrassed which would make sucking him even better for Sasuke. Black met blue when used that sinister tongue of his to lick the pre- cum on the head of Naruto's member, he licked from head to base before swirling his tongue around the slit then finally engulfing the whole thing into that hot sweet cavern only to realize how big Naruto was when the tip was already hitting the back of his throat thank God he doesn't have a gag reflex. Sasuke used his to make suction on Naruto while his tongue danced around licking every inch of Naruto's member it could. He continued by bobbing his head up and down to add to his partners pleasure while placing a hand on Naruto hip so he would stop thrusting his hip while the other was playing with Naruto's scrotum. It didn't take long for Naruto to enter blissful orgasm screaming Sasuke's name from the top of his lungs._

_On his decent Naruto didn't feel Sasuke's fingers enter his puckered hole until he entered the second digit and started to scissor him and stretch before adding the third finger thrusting them in and out of Naruto's hole until his was deemed ready enough to contain Sasuke's growing monster of an erection. Sasuke outstretched one arm fumbling around an open draw before he grasped the bottle of lube which he then squeezed out the tomato flavoured contents generously on to his dick. Using his hand running it from base to tip to get a good surface area with the lube. After the place himself in front of Naruto's more than willing entrance and with haste pushed himself into Naruto hot pulsing cavern once fully in his lover he waited for conformation from Naruto to start moving_

"_Sasuke…fuck me"_

_The Uchiha didn't need anymore conviction before he started ramming Naruto like a wild lion in heat penetration him with alternating shallow and deep thrust and every moan, whimper and cry the blonde made was more than enough encouragement for Sasuke to drive him over the edge into the breath taking orgasm only Sasuke can give him. Suddenly Sasuke flipped Naruto so he can move in deeper to abuse the bundle nerves that makes his blonde go wild._

_YES RIGHT THERE! AHHH FUCK ME SASUKE !_

_Found it_

_Sasuke lent over a tanned back with a smirked adorning his handsome face started to lay kisses on Nartuo neck before he huskily whimpered_

"_With pleasure,Naru"_

_He continued by slamming into Naruto's prostate pushing screams and moans from both men until they finally reached that beautiful orgasm they wanted. They slumped back into bed cuddling each other until their breath evened itself the laid for a while until Naruto remembered he had a class this morning and was already late for as he tried to get out of bed Sasuke grip around his waist became tighter and dragged him back into his warmth. As much as he thought his boyfriend was being adorable, he really needed to get to class if he ever wanted to graduate from Uni. _

"_Sasuke, I need to get to class I'm already late._

_Which Sasuke answered with an incoherent mumble as sleep was capturing him he was tired after the amazing sex they just had and just wanted to stay in bed with Naruto, but nooo stupid class had to get in the way he knew he was being childish but at this point the couldn't two fucks. He held onto to Naruto with all the energy he could muster up hopefully Naruto would stop struggling and just give in like they both wanted but in the end all his resistance was futile when Naruto proposed to revoke all sexual actions for the next month and God knows Sasuke could never let that happen, and let go of his Naru-chan but got the pleasure seeing all the love bites he placed around his partners body but also when he bent down to pick up his towel a white substance leaking out of Naruto's ass. With the blonde stood up straight without wincing in pain from the pain of their previous activites before he turned to shoot daggers at Sasuke who replied with one of his famous smirk chest swelling with pride at his handy work dripping down Naruto's leg _

"_Bastard! I thought I told you to wear a condom"_

"_you did, but in the heat of the moment my mind was focused on making love to my beautiful angel of a boyfriend." Sasuke replied while climbing out of bed to hug Naruto._

_Sasuke always had a way with words that Naruto couldn't help but love and hate at the sometime but with no time for them to get to him and convince him to stay in their apartment all day he collected hi clothing and headed to bathroom after taking extra time then usually needed he took off to whatever time remained in his chemistry class but not before Sasuke pulled Naruto a deep passionate kiss making the blonde dizzy leaving the apartment._

_end of flashback_

* * *

After relaying that specific morning to the blonde again left more questions than answers in Sasuke mind this was becoming more frustrating as after remembering the hot sex they had Sasuke was now sporting a hard on which was making his trousers increasingly uncomfortable.

"Wait, What has us having morning sex got to do with this big news you have to tell me?

Naruto sighed he knew Sasuke was a genuis and all but he really did earn his own nickname of being a dobe, come on he thought he would pick up on what his was trying to say so he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of saying it himself the only person to walk through that door and pick up on Naruto little problem was Itachi and now he knew why he was called Sasuke foolish.

"it does because….a few weeks after I came back home and I wasn't feeling well, I asked baa- chan if I was sick - unlikely cus' I've never been sick but something definitely wrong."

They sat in silence for quite a bit Naruto skin paled and his eyes were all glossy he knew he had to say this but he was so scared of Sasuke's reaction he would like to tell himself that it didn't matter that it was too late what the bastard's opinion of him was. But it still hard to not worry the person that he loved and was his world - how can his opinion NOT mater?would Sasuke hate? Think his a freak? This is WHY he NEVER wanted to see Sasuke all these regrets an irrational fears flood into his mind and at this point his doesn't need that kind of stress. In the mist of his thought process Naruto felt pale hand cam to wrap round his waist and slowly pull him into the owners lap, almost automatically Naruto snuggled into Sasuke resting on his shoulder - he love this when Sasuke know what he needs a the right moments. They sat like this for a while before Sasuke urged Naruto to continue his explanation.

"When we got some test results back they all said I was fine so we thought whatever I was feeling would pass, but it only got worse my body became so tired from doing day to day things, I couldn't keep my food down, needing to pee like every 5 minutes I couldn't stand for more than 10 without the room spinning. I didn't know what was happening to me Sasuke, and I was scared…..so scared a-and I needed you….Sasu…"

Sasuke was doing all he could to ease the lump in his throat when he heard Naruto, and what was worse Naruto was one never to cry even when they were small children he was always smiling, being that ray of sunshine everyone knew him for . It was at this point Sasuke knew - he fucked up. How could he not have been there? Oh yeah, because he was an idiot cheated on Naruto and was too much of a dumb shit not to get caught. Sasuke only snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto started talking again.

"We went to the hospital to have blood test done an a few x-rays and that done, Baa-chan had a hunch why was feeling this way so I even had an ultrasound done. We got the test back within the week and the results…the results said…..I was 6 weeks pregnant."

* * *

A/N there it is! i will start work on the next chapter sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Any ideas criticism and compliments are highly appreciated, please review


	5. Responsiblilty

Chapter 4

_"We went to the hospital to have blood test done an a few x-rays and that done, Baa-chan had a hunch why was feeling this way so I even had an ultrasound done. We got the test back within the week and the results…the results said…..I was 6 weeks pregnant." _

Sasuke was sitting on the bed still. Still trying to process the information thrown at him. Baby, naruto was having a baby okay he understood that now, Naruto was male – he has seen evidence of that. He wasn't much of a biologist but he was 100% sure only female could get impregnated, one of thw many gifts of being sexually attracted to guys never had to bother about some random girl coming his house spouting shit that his her baby's daddy.

But that is beside the point right now Naruto a male has just told him that his pregnant which is just defying the laws of nature in fact while we're at let try to fly why don't we!? It would quite lovely to know that Naruto was only joking but he saw Naruto today he did look pregnant in fact he looked like he was about to pop Sasuke just passed of as the blonde gained weight and since he wasn't a girl the thought of him being pregnant would have never even entered his mind and his sitting in Naruto family home in his room, on his bed try to wrap his head around this concept.

"H-h-how...how..." was Sasuke only attempt to speak.

"How can I be pregnant? Naruto inquired from all of sasuke's stuttering which sasuke nodded his head to awnser yes.

For Naruto to see Sasuke like this was shocking he knew that Sasuke wasn't the emotional type but the shock on the man face was clear for the whole world to see. He had visibly paled – if that was even possible he was already as white as paper. He understood where Sasuke was coming from, though it was a shock to him when he find out as well that it was even possible for them to have children let alone having one for this teme who seemed to have taken up a career as a statue. And people say that Naruto's the idiot.

Naruto was thought pattern was broken by Sasuke nudging to continue his explanation, which he gave a curt now showing he understood his request.

"Well from what Baa-chan explained to me was that I was born with girl parts but I never got periods because my hormones balanced out before I hit puberty but not before I actually had well you know... ovaries" he finished while sporting the biggest blush on his whiskered cheeks

finally Sasuke was starting to piece the puzzle together even with a lot of them left he was starting to understand the situation that he was in and oddly enough the thought of having kids with Naruto wasn't as hideous as some may think. Not gonna lie it's strange as fuck, but not disgusting he always saw his future with Naruto and himself living a happy life together and sometimes the vision involved them having children – but that was always wishful thinking, he never thought the opportunity to have a family with the man he loved was sitting in front of him and he will be dammed if he lets it slip out of his fingers.

When Sasuke abruptly stood up it surprised Naruto but even more when Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and rushed down the stairs to find Kushina, Tsunade and Itachi sitting down having a quaint little tea party at the kitchen table, they all turned to face the two who just entered the room. Itachi was the first to break the silence.

"So I assume that my little brother is updated about the situation at hand?" which then Naruto nodded to confirm the statement.

"yes I have Itachi, I've decided that I want to be involved in every aspect of my child's life." Sasuke said with a swell of pride for stepping up to his responsibility as father. With this kushina jumped up with happiness and grabbed sasuke by his neck to give a big hug.

"Naru-chan did you hear that? Isn't great you and Sasu-chan are gonna be a big happy family!

At this point everyone in the room in the room looked to see where Naruto had taken a seat at the table his head hung low so knowone could see his expression and only anticipate his response.

"Yeah, mum I heard Sasuke, and it's really great that he wants to be a apart of the babies lives... But the problem is I had predicted something like this would happen so I got my good buddy Shikamaru to help me draw up a contract about your influence in** MY **children's lives and before you give me bullshit how "it's not fair" let me tell you when I found out I was pregnant I immediately tried to contact you putting aside the bitter feelings I held towards you, for the sake that as the father you should know but alas apparently Sasuke Uchiha is just a mere ghost on this earth because I tried every form of communication to tell I was pregnant and sadly no answer. Then it hit me, If your too busy to pick up a lousy phone call or answer a stupid text why would I want someone as fleety as you to be in my children's lives? Now, I know I can't trust you so why would I trust you with the lives of my babies? But what funny is that you have the absolute cheek to come into my house and now what to take responsibility for your actions? Ha, mate fuck off – you don't deserve to see these children and after the courts have approved it you won't have to worry yourself about responsibility.

With that powerful speech from Naruto he waddled of to the living room leaving everyone speechless.


	6. Dear Readers,: Quesion?

Hello readers,

Sorry if you thought this was an update that will come soon i just have to finish the last bit of editing on the chapter.

But i came to ask something, as you know from the previous chapters Naruto is pregnant with Sasuke child but i was wondering when it should be born as in in which day since the story is currently set in January i was hoping you guys would decide for me at first i wanted the child to be born on my birthday (3rd) then i thought maybe the 12th ( kungsoo day) or the 14th (jongin day) but i decide the readers should have a say in this and how many kids they should have also the gender - i will later incorporate this into the story in later chapters so you guys hit me up with your opinions if you want to put you comment in a review or PM i would love to know

Yours truly,

Modupe_Ani


	7. Dynamic Entry

Chapter 5: Dynamic Entry

**A/N: So sorry for not updating thank you all for your feedback on this story i have taken it into great consideration while making the next chapter thank you continuing to read my story and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also i am looking for a beta just someone who will hurry me up writing the chapter but who has time to look through spelling and grammar for coreection because eventhough my first nand only language is English i'm still rubbish at it**

* * *

While everyone in the dinning room was still blown away from Naruto's opinion on what's happening Kushina went to find her son and try to convince him to change his mind. Leaving the other occupants in the room thick with tension, Minato thought he would try and strike up a lighter conversation.

"Kyu, it's really great to see you son, I hope everything is going fine at your new place"

Kyuubi turned to see a loving smile on his father's face, it made his heart squeeze even after what went down with his brother it's helps to see that he was still loved by parts of his family, Even though his trying to make it up to Naruto he just won't speak or listen to his apologies - he understands why but there is only so much he can do to ask for forgiveness and Kyuubi is proud man but can see where his wrong and admit sadly for him he has a stubborn little brother who doesn't want one.

"Yeah, It's great to see you too dad, and I'm doing just fine."

everyone in the dinning room continued the small talk to distract themselves from the elephant in the room, Well, every one except Sasuke who was still shocked that Naruto was so adamant in him having nothing in their child's life. And what was this about contacting him!? He hasn't heard a word from Naruto since they he left, and if was to tell him about the baby he would have picked up. Now he knows about his kid he definitely wants to be apart of his or she's life and if Naruto wanted a court battle for the custody so be it, as an Uchiha he had an arsenal of lawyers at the ready but he wasn't going to do that yet if he can just convince Naruto that he just wants to be a good loving dad - one that he never had.

Sasuke politely excused himself from the room to find his dobe and sort this out without going to court. How he was going to start this conversation was beyond him, hopefully the dobe has calmed down a bit after his outburst which Sasuke put down to hormones and being overwhelmed of seeing everyone. Even after all this time and heart-brake he still only loved Naruto and in the back of Sasuke's mind there was still a piece of hope that they could mend they're relationship if not for themselves than their tiny bundle of joy that's on it's way.

He found Naruto at the top of the house in his old bedroom. He opened the door to find the dobe sitting at the edge of the bed his arms crossed over his chest and the most adorable pout on his face before Sasuke stepped into the room Naruto looked towards the with that same pout on his face.

"what do you want Sasuke, I thought you would have gone home by now."

"I did that before and it was the biggest mistake I ever made, I'm not going for two in a row."

Naruto snorted in response to Sasuke

"Look Naruto, I understand why you don't want near our child, I get it. I hurt you in the past and that made you not trust me. But Naruto believe me when I tell you I will never walk out on you or the baby we have together, you know me better than anyone else in this entire world so you should know not to think so little of me. At first I might get things a bit wrong – but so do all new parents, but I promise you I will help in every possible way and I just don't mean feeding and changing. I'll be there for it's first steps, first words, first birthday; I'll teach them how to ride a bike and how to read and write, play with them every chance I get - I'll read bedtime stories and most of all tell them about the unconditional love have for my baby – and for their dobe of a mother. So Naruto I'm on my knees begging you to not let my words be in vain and to be the father to my child I never had growing up and to earn my very own 'Best Dad Ever' mug."

These moving words by Sasuke had Naruto in tears once more, damn hormones he was completely chocked up by what Sasuke said and knows Uchiha's NEVER beg it'd not in they're DNA to do such weak things. He can see it in his eyes Sasuke is saying this sincerely there is such hope swimming in those dark eyes of his. And this is the part where his head and heart start to compete for dominance over his words

His head aka logic was telling him that human emotions are so fickle the love his claiming to have for him and their unborn child might be here today but who's to say it will be there next week? I mean, nothing last forever and sure what his saying could be true, but do you really want to chance it? He said he loved Naruto that same morning when he was leaving for class. Came back home later to find Sasuke fucking some other person in your bed. But he has to do what's right for their child and maybe what's best isn't Sasuke?

Now on the other side his heart. Oh, that big loving thing beating in his chest has never been one to give up on a person even when others had and he certainly wasn't one to back on his word that was just the way he did things. He would be lying if he said that he didn't love the man standing in front of him anymore but it will also be a lie that same man didn't shatter that big heart of his and truthfully Naruto wasn't sure if he put all the pieces back together so he could love Sasuke again, but his heart always had hope for them and just won't stop beating for Sasuke just yet. And he had another part of Sasuke growing in him this could really be the blessing to bring him and the young Uchiha together or it could make an even bigger rift between them.

"Sasuke...Yes"

The man in question head shot up towards naruto faster than a bullet. Did he just say what he thought he heard? The dark haired male couldnt explain why his heart wanted to burst out of his chest in pure happiness but it did. He was finally getting a chance to prove himself to Naruto, In all of his excitement Sasuke couldn't help himself and pulled Naruto up from the edge of the bed and gave him a big hug while spinning not noticing Naruto nauseous face until he put him on solid ground.

Naruto never expected Sasuke to react like that he was always so cool, calm and collected at leat that's what you see on face level if you know him as well Naruto does you know Sasuke is way more than he fronts to be, but that was just a whole new level. In the end Naruto decided to make a comprimise between head and heart which that he wouldn't get involved with Sasuke more than he needs to so anything that doesn't have anything to do with their child; doesn't happen. This it doesn't hinder their baby having a loving home it deserves and it also stops anyone getting their heartbroken.

Suddenly pulses of pain started shooting through Naruto's abdomen he screamed in agony and nearly toppled over if Sasuke wasn't still holding him. He was breaking out into a feverish sweat and hid breath was erractic

"Naruto! Tell what's wrong!? What's happening!

"Ah fuck, Sasuke...I think the baby is coming."

To be continued.


	8. not an update, but a clear up

Hello everyone,

Sorry if I deceived you to thinking I updated that will come soon hopefully. I just wanted to say I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested since it's the summer I have more free time so they will be quite a lot of updates, I promise the reason for this little notice is to clear some reviewers questions.

Naruto is not having a premature birth but when he told Sasuke he was 6 weeks pregnant he was talking about the begging of their break up when returned home to find he was 6 weeks pregnant meaning after catching Sasuke in the act of infidelity he then left the shared apartment and lived with someone as school term was still on couldn't leave yet and when holidays came home that when he found out he was already 6 weeks pregnant.

I also seemed to confuse people when I say they were not together for a year I didn't mean in the sense it has been 12 months but that because new year has come round it has now all the drama was year ago.

If there is still any confuse please tell me so I can help .

Bye !


End file.
